


I'm Not a Regular Stepdad, I'm a Cool Stepdad

by Ackermission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and ereri being ereri, dad!Eren, levi babysitting sasha, secret levi 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackermission/pseuds/Ackermission
Summary: In which Levi babysits his boyfriend's daughter for a day. Fluff and antics ensue.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	I'm Not a Regular Stepdad, I'm a Cool Stepdad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliemoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/gifts).



> Happy Levimas, Ellie! I'm your secret Levi and I am so sorry this is late, I was travelling and hit a bit of writer's block. Nonetheless, I was able to come up with this little fluffy drabble which kinda sorta has some parenting (?) (I'm sorry, I tried to have some parent-like bonding moments but I'm not very good at it) It was fun to write and I hope you like it!

“Mister Levi?” 

Levi looked up from his sketch, mind still absorbed in his latest design. Then he registered that someone had called him. “Yes, kid?”

“I can’t reach my books.” 

He sighed. It was a cold winter day and of course the brat had to call him when he had just gotten warm and comfortable.

“Coming.”

He reluctantly put his boyfriend’s notebook and pen on the coffee table, rolled up his blanket, and went to his boyfriend’s kid’s room. Yes, he was dating a dad. Which was not particularly strange, because by his age, most straight men were comfortably married and had middle-school aged kids. Levi had dated several men, but Eren was the first one with a kid. Eren was also younger than him. It sometimes made Levi feel insecure, because Eren had achieved more traditional milestones - he had been married, had a regular nine-to-five job, was starting his own business on the side, had a kid, good looks… the list went on.

Levi was a freelance graphic designer. He earned well enough to pay his rent, looked okay from certain angles if you squinted, and had a shitty sense of humor. He didn’t quite understand why someone like Eren would want to date someone like him, but he wasn’t about to question it. They’d been dating for four months now. Today was the first time Levi was babysitting the kid.

What logic prompted Eren to have his daughter’s bookshelves built higher than she could reach, Levi couldn’t tell. It annoyed her, who annoyed everyone else in turn whenever she wanted a book. But he was here to help the kid, and he wanted to be nice. Or at least not rude. 

Little Sasha was jumping as hard as she could in front of her wall. Her hand could barely graze the lower bookshelf. 

“Here, try this-” Levi placed a chair he’d brought from the dining table next to her. 

Giving him a wide grin, she climbed up the chair and pulled out a handful of Little Golden books. “Thank you!”

Levi nodded. He’d leave the chair there so that she could get more books if she wanted to. Once she had climbed down with her stack of books, the two of them made their way back to the living room. 

On the sofa, Levi gave her his blanket as a peace offering and picked up the notebook and pencil again. Sasha didn’t disturb him much. She flipped through the pages of her books, went to her room to get some more, and began drawing on the illustrations. Halfway through adding flowers on Mickey’s cheek, she fell asleep. A relieved Levi covered her with his blanket. 

Ideas didn’t come to him too often, but when they did he needed silence to work on them. Once disturbed, his temper often got the better of him. And he didn’t want to lash out at a kid. Grateful for the peace, he concentrated on the execution of his ideas. His sketches were finished soon. Sasha was still asleep. Levi smiled, pleased that the initial work was done. He’d be able to present the rough designs to his client well before the deadline.

It was time for some well-earned tea, and maybe a snack.

As the kettle whistled, Levi poured a couple of beaten eggs into a pan, remembering the many times people tried to strike a conversation with him. He apparently looked younger than he was, because they often asked him about school, video games, which university he attended, whether he had any siblings and such. One old lady strongly advised him never to have kids and keep cats instead (good advice, in his opinion). A number of them complained to him about their kids. Compared to some of the things he’d heard, Sasha was no trouble at all. Sure, he’d only been babysitting her for one afternoon, but she had mostly kept to hersel-

“That smells DELICIOUS!” 

Levi jumped, almost dropping his mug. “Huh?!”

“Mister Levi! Is that dinner?” Bright amber eyes stared hungrily at the pan. “What are you making? I’m hungry!”

Levi set his mug down. Sasha had appeared so suddenly and loudly that she almost gave him a heart attack. She had been fast asleep on the sofa just minutes ago! Yet here she was, clearly wide awake. Her once-neat brown ponytail was poufed and messy from her nap, and she was trying to climb onto the kitchen counter to see what he was cooking.

Speaking of cooking, the omelette would burn any second now. 

Levi whipped the pan off the flame and onto a conveniently placed trivet, and quickly turned off the stove. Then he carried Sasha out of the kitchen and set her down by the dining table.

She giggled. “Again!”

“What, again?” 

“Make me fly again!”

Levi realized he’d carried her Superman style. He took a deep breath. “Again, kid?”

Sasha nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling. She somehow managed to look like a much younger version of Eren, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

He sighed. He’d dug his own grave, he might as well get it over with.

“All right.”

“Yeah!”

Little ‘Superman’ flew two times around the house till the ‘wind’ carrying her declared he was tired and crash-landed her on a pile of pillows. Then Levi remembered his tea and omelet, and realized they were both probably cold now. Not that it particularly mattered, but he was hungry… and so was Sasha, he guessed. 

“Kid,” he said. “You ready for dinner?”

“Yeah!” came a slightly muffled voice. Sasha was apparently trying to bury herself under the pillows, and she was almost completely hidden, except for one hand which she stuck out and was giving him a thumbs-up with.

Levi chuckled. “Get out of there.”

Soon, she was happily attacking her second omelet, while Levi flipped another one. He’d make a few more, throw in some bread and cheese and call it a meal. His freshly reheated tea sat on the counter. It should have been a nice, peaceful dinner with Eren, but the man hadn’t come home yet. He hadn’t picked up when Levi tried calling him. 

“Won’t you eat, Mister Levi?”

Levi glanced up from his phone. “I will.. Just checking something first.”

He texted Eren,  _ Where are you? Come home soon, we’re having dinner. _

He sipped his tea while waiting for a response, but his message was still unread by the time Sasha had finished eating. 

“Where’s daddy?” she asked as he took away her plate.

“Late, I guess,” Levi murmured.

“Oh.” She was quiet for a second, but her expression brightened. “Do you wanna see something cool?” 

\---

Eren let out a grunt of frustration. It had been a long day. He had only just parked his car in his apartment parking lot. He was supposed to have returned home much earlier to have dinner with his daughter and boyfriend, but work got extended, his phone died, and he had forgotten to bring his charger. It was already 10:30 PM. Sasha was probably in bed now, and Levi… shit. His daughter was a handful, sometimes too much for even Eren to keep up with. And leaving her with his neat-freak, quiet-weekend-loving boyfriend for eight hours was a recipe for disaster.

He rushed out of his car and ran up the stairs to his apartment, anticipating the worst, praying that Levi wouldn’t break up with him. Or that Sasha wouldn’t be crying about that grumpy man who didn’t let her do anything fun. But running up the stairs of four floors is no joke, and fit as Eren was, he was gasping for breath by the time he reached his front door.

He didn’t care. His keys were already out, and in a second, the door clicked open.

A delighted shriek greeted him. “Daddy!”

“Sasha! Come here, sweetheart.” Eren knelt down and opened his arms wide, and his daughter ran into them for a big hug. To Eren’s relief, she didn’t start complaining about her day. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought… till he saw the band-aid around her finger.

“How did this happen?” 

Sasha smiled. “Nothing happened. Me and Mister Levi are playing doctor! He fell off a cliff and got a lot of cuts, and I am fixing them.”

“With real bandaids?” Granted, the purple dinosaur bandaids looked anything but serious, but they actually served their purpose. 

“Mmhm. Wanna see the patient? I think he’s ready for a visitor.” 

Eren sighed. He would have to talk to her (again) about using his first aid supplies as toys. And maybe buy more sober bandaids. But she seemed alright. She wasn’t crying, thank goodness, and she showed no signs of distress. Feeling a bit lighter, he nodded. Time to check on Levi.

“Mister Levi, you have a visitoooor!” Sasha announced as she led her father to her room.

“Great, I was getting lonely in here,” Levi quipped. He didn’t really sound irritated or upset, thank goodness.

But when he had his first look at Levi, Eren couldn’t help but snort with laughter.

Levi’s arms and legs were tiger-striped with purple dinosaurs, a stark contrast to his unamused face.

“I didn’t realize I had so many bandaids,” Eren smiled, trying to regain his composure.

“Yeah, yeah. I just fell off a cliff and you’re  _ laughing _ at me? Rude.”

“Sorry, babe.” 

“Hmpf. You  _ will _ be sorry when I die from my injuries and haunt you for the rest of your life.”

Relieved that Levi was joking around, Eren bit back a smile and crossed over the messy floor to the little pink bed where Levi was sitting for a quick kiss. Levi kissed him back. He seemed to be in a good enough mood.

“Ew!” Sasha exclaimed. 

“What?” Eren asked, picking her up. “Aren’t I allowed to kiss him?”

Sasha considered his question. “No.”

“Wrong answer. He’s my boyfriend, silly. Did you forget that?”

“But Mister Levi is so  _ cool _ ! Don’t be all gross with him!”

Eren laughed and kissed her cheek. “Plenty of grossness to go around.”

“Ew!” Sasha replied, giggling.

“All right, it’s way past your bedtime, so let’s clean up and then you gotta sleep, okay?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. You have school tomorrow, and you’re already late.”

“ _ Fine.” _

The three of them quickly cleaned up Sasha’s room. Then Eren tucked his daughter into bed, and as a special request, read her Barney’s Christmas Surprise. Meanwhile, Levi made a quick detour to the kitchen for more tea and headed to Eren’s room. He cocooned himself in Eren’s blanket, turned on the TV and browsed through the channels. After dinner, he’d tried to get Sasha to watch a movie so that he could relax for a bit. It didn’t work- she brought out her dart board half an hour into Monster’s Inc and demanded that Levi play with her. Levi didn’t want to. But he remembered his resolution to be nice to kids and agreed (though not too enthusiastically). It turned out to be fun and the kid had a surprisingly good aim, but now Levi was exhausted and somewhat curious about the rest of the movie. His eyes idly followed the title rolling across the screen. Just as he was about to hit play, he noticed his boyfriend watching him from the doorway with a dopey smile on his face.

“What?”

“You,” Eren remarked, coming in, “are amazing.”

Levi didn’t quite know how to react to that, so he settled for raising an eyebrow, surreptitiously turning off the TV.

“I don’t know how you did it, but Sasha adores you,” Eren continued, still gazing at him in awe. “She can’t stop talking about you.”

“Oh?” 

“No, you don’t understand. That kid has driven away every single babysitter I’ve tried to hire for her. She can’t stand them and they can’t stand her.”

Levi frowned, puzzled. “But she’s a good kid.”

“She’s a good kid to  _ you _ , because she likes you.” Eren put an arm around Levi’s shoulder. “Not that I blame her. You are pretty cool.”

“Consider me flattered.” Levi leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder. “But why were you so late? And why didn’t you pick up my calls or reply to my text?”

“Work got extended today, my phone died, and I forgot my charger.” Eren explained. “I am so sorry babe. I made you worry and left you with Sasha for so long, I was afraid she’d drive you away.”

“Still here.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. “I know. It’s one of the many reasons I love you, though I don’t deserve you.”

“Oi, cut it.” Levi playfully elbowed Eren. “Too cheesy. And I’m no angel.”

Eren smiled. “I’m cheesy, deal with it.”

(Levi did deal with it, but I won't say how because I'm trying to keep this G-rated :p)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it has no proper ending because I just couldn't write one that went well with the story >(. But yeah basically the did the do and fell asleep. My writing brain is a little rusty... I haven't written in a long time, but I hope this is okay!


End file.
